Back to the Past
by Kuromarux
Summary: What if Allen and Lavi ended up in the past and they would meet their past selves? This is the story about that. Noah!Allen, no pairings. Rated M just to be safe :))


**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

**Just doing this for fun, first this was a thing I did for a friend but then I had so many ideas for it so I decided that why not put it here :D Here it is enjoy~**

* * *

As Bookman Jr. watched his one of his only friends left alive get sucked into a huge portal which the Earl had spawned, he couldn't just let the white haired boy fly to his death, so he decided to follow him. To Attempt to save the boy even if it was sure death for him waiting for him or a even more horrifying faith.

I'm not letting you go so easily, he thought just as he ran towards the portal, but as he was just at the edge of it's reach he could hear someone yelling behind him, ''You idiot Usagi, if you go there you are sure to die!'' he instatly regonized the voice, it was Kanda, who was already badly wounded. He stopped for a while and turned to look at the samurai who was lying in the ground, soaked with blood.

''Don't worry about me, I promise I will come back and I will bring Moyashi with me!'' Lavi stated with teary eyes. He watched Kanda's eyes turn wet a little and biting his lip. ''Why... why would you go and help him? He betrayed us and killed our friends!'' Kanda started to say silently but his voiced became stronger in the end, ''and still you want to help him!'' he added coldly, Lavi could see the anger in his eyes and he let out a sigh.

I'm sorry Yu, but I'm going now. I just can't let Allen die like this, if he dies someday I will make sure he dies by my hand, he thought and clenched his fist and he ran towards the portal and when he got before it he jumped in, the last thing he could hear was Kanda's yells cursing him and saying that he will never forgive him.

* * *

When Lavi started to wake up, he could feel a plump beneath him and when he opened his eyes he saw the angry face before him, glaring at him intensly. Before he noticed he had been pushed off and now he was laying on the ground, and every part of his body was aching. He turned his head to look at me man laying beside him, he had white hair which curled a little in the tips, ash grey skin and those menacing golden eyes, Noah, but also he was an ally, well only in certain times.

''You sure are a meanie Allen! I came here just to help but it seems you are alright and then pushing me just when I was waking up, that's just rude,'' Lavi blathered, putting his hands beneath his head, he tried to act cool but he could feel the tension in the air. Allen slowly turned his head to look at the red head and then a grin grew to his face.

''Bookman, you are still in your role and I wasn't rude at all! You were hurting me as you were just on top of one of my wounds.'' he said, and then he jumped up to sit and then he crossed his arms, and let out some dark aura.

''Scary, scary...'' Lavi said as he slowly backed up and then his expression became more serious, ''Even though I am Bookman right now, all thanks to you. I still want you to call me Lavi, just for now,'' he stated and looked at Allen with a deathly gaze like he was just about to kill him, as the memories taunted him.

Allen laughed a little and then he leaned closer to Lavi and taking hold of his chin and raising it a little, ''I just did you a favor, Usagi-chan... Anyways I could have not avoided it or I wouldn't be here now,'' he said ice cold, ''speaking of here, where are we exactly?'' he muttered and threw back from Lavi and sat at the ground leaning to his hand looking lost. Lavi sighed, and then he relaxed a little and started to observe their surroundings.

We must be in a town, something here feels so familiar.., he though as he tried to figure out their position by smelling the air and looking around. ''Well we know we are in a alley and here is cold, very cold. We should now just go and find a place to go to warm our bodies up and we can ask on the way,'' he stated and he stood up, as he wasn't as badly hurt as Allen was, it was pretty easy for him, as for when Allen was about to rise up he fell to his knee.

''Tch, things got a little crazy there, I hope everyone else are still okay...'' he uttered and pushed him self up from the ground and then he started to walk slowly towards the street, Lavi followed him and he noticed that Allen's skin was turning to a normal skin color, his hair straightened and his eyes color turned to silver, revealing the scar on his left eye better.

''I will never get used to that,'' Lavi stated and looked at the ground sadly. He always remembered all what had happened between when he saw Allen change his form, it was somehow terrifying and it left a ill feeling in him.

''Ah, sorry Lavi, it comes naturally for me already, even thought I still haven't been using it for a long time yet, has it been about 6 months now?'' Allen asked the red haired, with a smile on his face like it was nothing weird to ask, like nothing had happened between them, like he hadn't killed people who were once very dear to him, like he haven't never...

''Yeah I guess it has been,'' Lavi said and lifted his head up to look at Allen just as they were at the edge of the main street, ''Allen I'm still sorry how I couldn't save you,'' he said and his tone didn't waver at all. Allen looked at him smiling, as he was comforting him.

''Lavi, it's okay. I can't deny that I wasn't sad at that time, it hurt a lot. But now I'm happy that I got to live with the Noah's too... with my family, that is where I truly belong,'' he said firmly, taking hold of his hood and putting it on top of his head, ''we should hide our faces, just to be sure, can't know where we are,'' he added getting Lavi to nod at him and putting his hood on too.

Now let's see where Earl has sent us in his rage, Allen thought and he couldn't but let a smile come to his lips when he thought about Earl, but it wasn't a very warm smile, it was devious.

* * *

''Excuse me sir, could you tell me where are we right now? Sorry it is so weird question, but I really need to know,'' Lavi asked a old man walking down the street, but the old man just ignored him and continued to walk fowards, like everyone else he had asked. Allen had the same luck, everyone had ignored him, or just looked at him with an annoyed expression, but the weirdest answer was when someone had said that he had seen him today already.  
Lavi walked next to Allen and they decided to stop questioning people at the street, as they were starting to get hungry. The wounds they had were most likely the reason everyone were ignoring them. They headed to the next restaurant and when they finally reached one and stepped in the bartender stopped them instantly.

''I'm sorry, but what do you have to do here? You are looking pretty shady,'' he stated and stopped the two on their tracks, as they were trying to hide their faces. The man in front of them was big with a lot of muscles.

''Sorry, we are just looking somewhere to rest and eat. You see, we were in the woods hunting and then my friend here hurt himself by falling off a cliff and as I am not one of the brightest men, so I rushed after him and I ended up falling in myself too,'' Lavi said like he was the stupidest man in the earth, Allen looked at him confused, but when Lavi pushed him a little with his elbow he got the idea.

''Yeah, we are really clumsy,'' Allen muttered and scratched the back of his head, laughing a little. The bartender looked at the both of them with doubt in his eyes for a while and then he let out a sigh and placed his hands on their shoulders.

''You know..,'' he started, getting the two have chills, ''I'm so sorry I ever doubted you two!'' he yelled, grasping the two for a big hug, startling the two. After they recovered they gave each other a mental high-five. (And yes high-fives are awesome, even more awesome when they are given mentally.)  
When the bartender drew back and let the two go, he wiped some tears off of his eyes and put his hands to his waist, ''now I will serve you anything you want!'' he announced and walked behind the counter, instantly Allen went to ask him to make mitarashi dango, ramen, and a lot of other foods leaving the bartender stunned and looking Allen like he didn't believe his ears.

Lavi quickly followed and as he saw a opening he went and asked it, ''could you tell us where we are? And maybe even the date, I kinda forgot about it on the way here,'' he asked the man and he just smiled at him, and after he had written everything that Allen ordered down, he answered: ''Well, right now you are in a town called (?) and we are in England, and the date is .xxxx, also people say that the Black Order's headquarters are in just outside this town, I myself don't believe that,'' he explained, leaving the two wordless.

Wait a second, we have been send almost two years back in time!? Lavi and Allen thought as they couldn't utter a word, they just stared at the bartender.  
But it is possible, everything I have seen now have been looking familiar, but still I couldn't figure it out, Lavi pondered, but then he noticed that the bartender was looking at them oddly.

''Hmm, what's wrong? It's like you got shocked big time,'' he stated waving his hand before their faces, but then the two woke up from their shock.  
''I'm sorry, we just are new in town, traveling and all that,'' Allen explained, ''we get lost very easily..,'' and the bartender started to laugh again, but it was nothing to laugh about, they had been sent back and they could run into someone they know and Allen knew that Lavi wouldn't let that happen as he was the Bookman.

This is bad, if history is changed, we might disappear now and if we don't all my bookman logs will be wrong, Lavi thought biting his thumb, Allen thanked the man and they headed to a table so they could speak in private, they went to the farthest corner in the bar. To their luck there were only few people in the bar.

''So what do we do now Bookman? Your call,'' Allen simply stated like the matter didn't concern him in the least, he could like to just sit back and wait for Earl retrieve him back to the future, as he was his precious Fourteenth Noah.

''First we must think what happened at this time and where we were, and like I already said don't call me Bookman, and now it's even more dangerous to call me that,'' Lavi answered, he didn't think that the Millennium Earl had this much power. ''So what were you doing at this time?'' he asked the white haired man before him.

''Ummm...'' Allen kept thinking for a long time, leaning to his hand, ''...if I remember correctly I joined the Order yesterday, or I will join today,'' he told after a while of thinking, still trying to dig his head of what happened at this day. ''What about you Usagi?'' he asked Lavi startling him, but Lavi answered quickly as he remembered everything where he had been.

''I am out on a mission, I'm not right now in the HQ and it will be sometime before I return there, so there is no worry that we will run in to me,'' he explained and after that a waitress brought their foods. Well to be exact, a huge pile of food for Allen and a soup for Lavi and some bread. They thanked the waitress and she walked away exhausted.

''You still eat a lot, don't you Moyashi!'' Lavi said cheerfully making Allen to stop devouring the food for a while. ''It's Allen, A-l-l-e-n.'' he stated and then continued his devouring, and Lavi started to eat his soup calmly. Only after few minutes Allen had already eaten all the food and Lavi was just halfway through his soup.  
When the waiter had taken their plates away, they chatted normally for a while and then Lavi noticed that it's starting to get dark outside. ''We should leave now. Allen can you still use your Ark?'' he asked, making the white haired get surprised he laughed a little.

''That would be just stupid, the Noah family is living in my Ark right now, well not exactly mine, but almost. We would be instantly seen,'' he explained, ''I guess we should go and look for a ho-'' he was cut off by Lavi as he had pushed his hands on Allen's mouth. He was looked behind them, Allen looked what was happening and he saw blue haired man who was wearing the Order's uniform going to the counter.

''Is that?'' Allen whispered, very silently. Lavi nodded and sat up, indicating Allen to follow him. ''He is so young,'' Allen whispered and giggled a little, but Lavi silenced him and looked at him with a sharp gaze and they moved foward again.

When they just had passed Kanda, he started to twitch a little bit and then he slowly turned to look at the two, he mumbled something about slicing and he let out creepy aura in the same time, making the two walk forward even more carefully, but they were stopped when Kanda lifted them to air from the back of their clothes.

''Who are you?'' he questioned the two. He didn't notice the change in the shorter one's skin, Lavi noticed this and tried to poke Allen so he wouldn't attack Kanda, or it would get really troublesome and they would get exposed. They would just have to get out of this situation without using force and not showing their faces, the only good thing was that they still had their hoods on.

''And why did you spill my food?'' he added, confusing the two, making Allen regain his composure a little, but still he didn't change back. Lavi tried to look around for a way out, and he tried not to answer, because Kanda already knew his voice, and maybe Allen's too.

''I asked you something... now answer!'' Kanda tried to order them, but still with no answer and before he knew it the roof of the house was blasted away and when he raised his head to look what it was, he noticed the Akuma flying around, he quickly counted that there was about ten level ones, troublesome.

Lavi and Allen were already running long away, but they knew that Kanda had seen them before leaving, and he did see, but only Allen's white hair and a flash of his face, as Allen's hood had dropped in the blast. Kanda would never forget the pentacle he had seen on the white haired boy's face, but right now he had to focus on destroying the Akuma which were attacking everything around him.

* * *

When the two had run for sometime and they were far enough, so that they could only see some smoke in the air, they stopped to an alley. They catched their breath and then Allen fell to the ground and noticed he still haven't put the hood back on and he was still in his ''black'' form. ''I screwed up now...'' he uttered. Lavi looked at him still on his feet.

''You could have come up with something more subtle, and I'm sure that some of the Noah's felt that,'' he criticized, ''but I couldn't come up with better plan, anyways shouldn't Kanda be in the HQ right now? Like about to kill you at the gate?'' he questioned Allen, and Allen laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
''It must be tomorrow, not today... sorry,'' he said, making Lavi sigh to his friend before him.

This guy is hopeless, but he did save us, he thought and sat next to the wall, leaning on it, they would need to find a inn soon or they wouldn't have any place to sleep tonight and they needed to mend their wounds.

''It was funny how the Akuma were so shocked when I called them, it was surprising how many Akuma are in this town as the HQ is so close,'' Allen said and looked at his hands, which were covered in wounds, ''I don't even remember coming to this town much..,'' he added.

''Yeah, I guess you are right, we were quite busy with our missions and all that, so I guess we didn't have time to come here,'' Lavi stated and they sat there for a while, silently, just sitting there thinking what should they do next and how are they going to get back to their time.

But the silence was broken when Allen started to hum a melody. Lavi looked at him with distrust in his eyes.

''Allen, is this something that could mean my destruction?'' he wondered and looked at Allen with a slight smile on his face. Allen kept humming the melody but he shook his head for an answer. ''...well then I will trust you... Moyashi,'' Lavi said and returned to being silent and he just listened the melody, it was beautiful, it made him feel drowsy and at peace. He wanted to fall asleep, he still couldn't trust Allen properly yet, like he once did.

When Allen had hummed for about ten minutes, his golden eyes widened in shock. Allen jumped up and he noticed that his wounds have healed already, but mind that what he had felt was more important.

Lavi looked at the standing man before him for a while in confusion, but then he managed to say: ''Something coming or are you just smelling food?'' in a teasing tune.

''I would hope it would be food. A exorcist is coming closer to us and then there is this a weird sensation I'm feeling,'' he explained and pulled Lavi off the ground.  
''How did you know? Maybe the melody?'' Lavi asked as Allen was pulling him up. ''Uh, yeah but I can't explain it now, we have to go, they both are coming closer and fast,'' Allen stated and he started running towards the street, Lavi right behind him.

''If there is a exorcist, they shouldn't know where we are and they shouldn't even know we are here, so why the rush?'' Lavi asked as he was keeping up with Allen.

''Well, I'm really not worried about the exorcist, but the other feeling I have, it's-'' he managed to say before a huge explosion came off before them, ''-that,'' he said silently as he looked at the explosion, covering his face with his arm at the same time.

This is bad, we already have changed the future by being here,'' he thought, as he saw the all too well known blue haired samurai jump out of the smoke, followed by the past version of him.

* * *

**Please review! *-* **


End file.
